Pride of the Gungans : Part 1
by Trace Kyshad
Summary: The Epic story of Trace Kyshad, Jar Jar Binks and Daylar Hylo, This is where it all began... Part 1!


__

"Life is reality, but it is what we make it to be, for without us, life would be fantasy, and yet with us it is how we want it to be and also a fantasy, our lives, our destiny's, they are all written by ourselves…"

Trace Kyshad

****

Part I : "Mysteries surround us"

Epilogue

Trace had always been friends with the Gungans, ever since his accident at the Naboo swamp, they had taken care of him. Although the Gungans were not too fond of outsiders, Trace Kyshad was an exeption. He had promised to help them in any way he could for saving his life. Boss Nass, ruler of Otoh Gunga, told Trace that he must leave for now, but in a time of great need, they would call for him. Trace thanked Nass, and left for the shore, but not before he met a young Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, Trace liked Jar Jar a lot, but he left before he could get to know him well. He left Otoh Gunga, little realising that he would return for a mission that could change the Gungans way of life forever…

****

Chapter 1 : The Return

Trace sat alone on a rock. He looked around at the various animals as they fluttered past. He could recognise a few, but Naboo's flora and fauna wasn't his best field. He looked around, nothing but trees, and swamp, and rocks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lightsabre.

"You earned this Trace, you're a Jedi now…" He told himsef.

He laughed.

"I'm talking to myself now, I must really be bored," He chuckled.

A splash startled his thoughts. He turned around to see what happened. A tall figure emerged from the lake nearby. Trace recognised the tall, lanky figure as a Gungan he had once met while at Otoh Gunga. He felt relieved that finally someone had turned up.

"Yousa Trace Kyshad?" spoke the Gungan.

"That's me, " Trace replied, "What does Boss Nass want?"

"Yousa follow meesa, he wishin to speak with yousa personally…"

Trace nodded, and followed the Gungan. Tarpals his name, Trace remembered one of the Gungan guards that found him at the swamp. Tarpals disappeared under the water after signalling Trace to follow. Swimming was one of his best abilities. Trace waded into the lake, pulled out his Oxygen Feeder and dived under.

Otoh Gunga had always amazed Trace. Such beauty and craft that constructed Otoh Gunga clearly made an impact on him. He continued to follow Tarpals down, swimming as fast as he could. He looked around as various fish swam past, Their colours shining in the sunlight. A lot had changed last time he was here. Otoh Gunga was…. Bigger. A lot bigger! He was amazed at how much it had grown. He examined closer at some of the bubbles, He made out the shape of a Bongo, a Gungan submarine, resting in one. As he swam closer he made out the shapes of Kaduu, a key creature in the Gungan Grand Army, and various Gungans awaiting the return of Tarpals.

The two landed at the entrance, and walked through the bubble., emerging in the central plaza. Gungans gathered round the two, the guards saluted Tarpals, who returned his salute.

"Trace Kyshad, " started one of the guards. "Welcom back to Otoh Gunga."

"I got Boss Nass's message, " Trace replied, "is it really this serious?"

"My bein afraid so." Tarpals told him.

"Then I must see Boss Nass"

Tarpals leaded Trace to the council chamber. It was a very important looking chamber, highly decorated. Various Gungan leaders were seated around the chamber. Boss Nass sat in the centre of the chairs. He stared at Trace when he entered, and smiled.

"Welcom backi here, Trace Kyshad." Boss Nass began. "Yousa know why yousa called here?"

"Indeed I do, I received the message from you."

"Will youssa gonna helpen us?" Boss Nass asked him.

"Indeed I will help you, as the Gungans helped me." Trace spoke.

Boss Nass smiled. "Good, yousa will wanten help on yousa quest. Weesa get Daylar to helpun yousa."

****

Chapter 2 : Daylar Hylo

"Who?"

Trace asked himself is he had ever met a Gungan called Daylar. It didn't come to his mind untill later on. He had heard Tarpals speak about him. He was a soldier, an outstanding soldier, in the Gungan Grand army. Although he had never met him, Trace was not to worried about his 'partner' for the mission, although something was still troubling his mind. He went to speak to Boss Nass.

"I seek a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, where can I find him?"

Boss Nass's face turned sour, "Heesa bein banisshed forever!" Boss Nass thundered. "Heesa no come backi here!"

Trace was surprised at this. Jar Jar seemed a harmless Gungan at the time Trace met him. How could he possibly have angered the Boss in this way? Trace was a little surprised, but he had a mission to do to help the Gungans. Its importance was high, but he would help them no matter what.

Trace spoke with Daylar the next day, who had been preparing for the mission. Electropoles and other Gungan weapons lay scattered around the room, and Daylar stood in the middle swiftly practising some fast fighting moves. He was a very tall character, even for a Gungan, with menacing eyes and strong, well built legs –a fast runner. His armour shone in the light as he quickly executed a back parry with his Electropole. Trace ducked.

"Impressive," interrupted Trace, "so you're Daylar Hylo?"

"That's meesa!" He spoke, rather surprisingly, in a up-beat in-your-face tone.

"I understand we are to both go on the Boss's mission."

"Datn bein right." Daylar did a swift turn and kick, Trace backed away.

"Do you really think we can stop him?" Trace asked, Daylar stopped practising.

"Heesa bein a traitor to da Gungan kind!" Daylar burst out. "Heesa no gonna live long!"

Trace was still worried. Rumours had reached his ear that Trode-Yulad, a Gungan warlord from long ago, had returned along with the help of a Dark Jedi. He was said by the Gungans to have returned to lead the Gungan Grand army into battle once more, like long ago, against the Naboo. Boss Nass had banished Trode-Yulad for attempting to overthrough Boss Nass as ruler, although now Nass wished he had just had him executed. Trace was more worried about the Dark Jedi warrior. If there was one, Trace would be the only one that could defeat him, and he had never done it before. The idea of a Jedi Knight falling to a greater side of evil and hate shivered his spine.

"Weesa gonna be leavin soon." Daylar began, "Yousa best be getin ready."

Trace nodded, and left.

A Gungan helping sounded like a good idea, but Trace was still not sure. He had heard that Daylar was the best soldier the Gungans had to offer but he wasn't sure if he wanted the Gungans to be involved in a fight. They hadn't fought for a very long time, Trace wasn't sure if Daylar could manage, but the Boss's decision was final.

Their mission was clear, track down Trode-Yulad and kill him and any followers he had. Trode had set up a small base in the Naboo swamp, which was so large Trace wondered who they were going to manage track him down. Daylar was confident that he could find him. As the two headed toward the edge of Otoh Gunga, crowds of Gungans swarmed around to cheer and wish them luck. Trace walked ahead, thinking of how he owed the Gungans much for saving his life, and how much he had missed their hospitality. He wondered if he would meet Jar Jar on land, and wondered if he would come out of this alive.

"Yousa nervous?" Daylar asked Trace.

"Not really…" Trace replied.

"Meesa is!" Daylar looked worried.

This didn't help Trace much, who swallowed as he began to swim up toward the surface.

****

Chapter 3 : The Search begins

The two emerged at the Lake, Daylar took a deep breath and sighed. Trace looked around. 'Trees, trees and more trees' he thought. Daylar began to walk.

"So where do we start the search?" Trace asked

"Weesa startin dis way!" Daylar replied. Trace noticed a nervous feeling in his voice.

Trace and Daylar began to walk through the swamp. Trace felt the muddy, swampy ground beneath his feet. He wondered if they would ever find Trode's base, or if they would be lost forever in the jungle. He didn't question the Gungan's sense of direction but he wanted to be sure he knew where he was going.

Hours turned into days, as the two stopped to camp. Trace began searching for dry wood for use as a shelter, and Daylar ventured of in search of some Kaduu. That was the one thing they had forgotten – transport. Trace wasn't a very fond walker, especially through the Naboo swamp. Daylar was armed to the teeth with his 'personal' Electro-pole and various other Gungan weapons Trace couldn't even begin to wonder what they were. Trace on the other hand, was armed with the Force, a Lightsabre, and a blaster. He rarely used his Lightsabre, he was a Jedi yes, but he didn't act like one. He was more of a helpful, normal guy who just happened to have the ability with the Force, though not much.

WHACK!

The sound stopped Trace's thinking, he instantly turned around to see what happened.

"Daylar?" Trace quietly asked. There was not sign of the Gungan.

A low rumbling sound filled the air and gradually got louder, Trace began to worry. Suddenly Daylar sprang from the bushes and shouted

"RUN! WEESA NEEDIN TO BE MAXI-RUNNIN NOW!"

'That's not good' Trace thought. He took the Gungan's advice and began to run. Still wondering what was going on.

"What happened!" Trace shouted, and looked back at the bushes only to see a huge stampede of wild Kaduu charging after them. Trace estimated around 120 Kaduu behind them, maybe a few Faumba, and looked ahead to see Daylar running for his life ahead of him.

"What the HELL?!?" Trace exploded, still running.

"Not bein me, meesa just be seein dem run like thunda!" Daylar replied.

Trace closed his eyes and concentrated…. He focused his mind on one idea. 'Jump' ….

He found himself on the branch of a large tree a few seconds later. He realised that Daylar was still running from the stampede.

"DAYLAR! UP HERE!" Trace shouted.

Daylar stopped, and ran backwards toward the stampede. Trace extended his hand down to the Gungan as he came up for a jump to the branch. The Rumbling almost shaking Trace of the tree as it grew stronger. The stampede was only 30.. no 20 metres away from them. Daylar ran as fast as he could toward Trace. He jumped just as the Kaduu flew past and grabbed Trace's hand. Trace pulled him up with all his strength up to the branch. The two sighed as the stampede disappeared into the distance.

"What do you think disturbed them?" Trace wondered.

"Meesa no know wassa could maxi-scare dem like dat!" Daylar gasped, "Maxi Bombad!"

As the two climbed down from the tree, a figure emerged in the distance. Trace drew his lightsabre and Daylar already had his Elecro-pole poised ready to attack. The figure approached them and appeared through the mist. Trace recognised the Gungan that stood before him. As did Daylar, who was the first to speak.

"Jar Jar Binks!"

****

Chapter 4 : Hunter

Jar Jar gave the two a sheepish grin.

"Meesa sorry…" He apologised.

Trace looked at him. 'Long time, no see' He thought, and looked at Daylar, who's face had filled with anger.

"WASSA YOUS THINKEN YOUSA DOIN!?!?" Daylar exploded. "YOUSA GONNA PASTE US LIKEN THAT!!!"

"Meesa no meanin no harm…" Jar Jar began to explain, but Daylar stormed off in the direction. Trace walked up to Jar Jar and smiled.

"Jar Jar Binks," he said, "how long has it been?"

"Trace? Yousa back?" Jar Jar asked. "Dissen bein grand!"

"Boss Nass tells me you were banished, what happened?" Trace was curious.

Jar Jar looked sad, "Uh huh… meesa banished cos meesa……" Jar Jar spoke slowly,

"Yes..?" Trace waited.

"…meesa clumsy!" Jar Jar sat on a rock. Trace wondered about his reply, 'Clumsy?'. He looked over at Daylar, who was sulking over beside a tree.

"Weesa on da mission Jah Jah!" Daylar started, "Maxi-big mission for da Boss, und youssa messin it up wid you tryin to paste us!" 

"Say what?" Jar Jar looked confused. "Meesa no startin dat runnin Kaduu…"

Daylar looked at him, puzzled. If he didn't start the stampede, what did? Trace was thinking the same thing. 

"Meesa lookin for a brisk munchi when PAH! Meesa runnin for meesa skin…" Jar Jar explained. "Meesa no know what happened."

Daylar looked worried, Kaduu are easily startled but a number of that many should not be stampeding together. He looked around the swamp.

"Weesa best be goin on dissin way," Daylar told Trace, who nodded. "Lets be goin."

"Goodbye Jar Jar." Trace waved, "Hope I see you again soon"

'See him again soon? I'd be lucky if I see any Gungan again. I've almost been nearly killed once, and I haven't even found anything about this Trode-Yulad warlord.' Trace thought to himself. 'I may have a mission to do here. Call me slightly pessimistic, but I think we're lost in this jungle, Daylar hasn't a clue where he's going and I'm getting tired.'

Daylar stopped walking, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He looked over at a nearby bush and made his way slowly toward it. Trace looked at him, bewildered at his actions. What was he doing? Suddenly Daylar made a rush at the bush and disappeared into the trees.

"Daylar?" Trace called out. "Not again…."

Trace prepared himself in any unexpected events that would probably happen in the next few seconds. He waited for the return of Daylar, who showed no signs of coming back. Trace sat down on a rock and waited.

A few minutes later Trace heard the sound of galloping, 'Please God no…." he thought, but was relieved when Daylar charged through the bushes, presenting two adult Kaduu, ready to ride. 'How did he do that?' Trace wondered.

"Come on, youssa be goin muchi fasta dissen way." Daylar gestured for him to mount the Kaduu. Trace wasn't sure, but he took the Gungan's advice and leapt up onto the still Kaduu.

'I can't ride a Kaduu.' Trace told himself, 'I can't even ride Eopies never mind Kaduu!'

Nervously he held on to the reigns Daylar had attached to the tamed Kaduu. 

"Weesa best be goin now, youssa come on!" Daylar ordered, and rode forward into the depths of the swampy landscape around them.

'Wait for me' Trace thought, 'I don't know how to get this thing…"

The Kaduu suddenly started up into a charge thanks to a small lizard that had startled the creature by attempting to bite its leg.

"…GOOOOOIIIINNNGGGG!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

****

Chapter 5 : A lesson in Kaduu riding

"HHHEEEEEEELLLLP!!!!" Trace shouted. "I CAN"T GET THIS THING TO SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!"

Daylar looked back at Trace, who was catching up at an alarming rate. He shot past the Gungan, almost ramming his Kaduu into a tree. Daylar couldn't resist to laugh at Trace's attempts to slow the creature down.

"WWWHHHOOOAAAAAA THERE!!" He ordered, but the creature continued to panic and run. Riding Kaduus was something the Gungans forgot to tell him when he was last in Otoh Gunga. They told him much about their culture and what a Kaduu was, but how to ride one completely slipped their mind. Only Tarpals had given him a brief hint on how to stop one, but he couldn't remember how it was done.

"Yousa havin fun there Trace?" Daylar chuckled. "Yousa be needin help?"

Trace gave Daylar a kind of 'no, I'd rather be smacked into a tree' look toward Daylar, who rode up beside the rampaging Kaduu.

"TELL THIS THING TO STOP NOW!!!!" Trace panicked, as Daylar moved closer to the creature.

"PULL MAXI-HARD ON DA REIGHNS!!!" Daylar shouted, Trace complied.

The creature began a slow deceleration and then stopped, almost throwing Trace off its back. Daylar stopped ahead of Trace almost about to fall from his Kaduu in laughter. Trace was not impressed.

"Weesa stop now?" Daylar asked Trace, still laughing.

Suddenly, out of the swamp, two Kaduu, both with riders armed with Celsta, charged the two unaware.

"Wassa bein this?" Daylar exclaimed. 

"Yousa stop in da name of Trode or weesa paste you!" One of the riders ordered.

'Uh oh', Trace thought, and pulled on the reigns of his Kaduu in order to get it moving again. Daylar realised the ambush and instantly began to run from the attackers. Trace's Kaduu finally began to run.

'Getting the hang of this now…' He said quietly. The two attackers charged towards Daylar, who had a handful of Gungan energy balls, or Boomers as they were known, ready to be thrown at any nearby enemies. Trace on the other hand, has holding as tight as he could onto the Kaduu's neck. 

"Trace, any helpin here would be hot!" Daylar shouted.

"Yousa takin the Jedi!" One of Trode's riders ordered. Trace wondered 'how did he know he was a Jedi?'

"Meesa takin da othda one!" The other shouted, and charged toward Trace. 

"Eh?" Trace was confused, "I'm the Jedi here, unless…." 

'No, Daylar can't be a Jedi. There are no Gungan Jedi… are there?'

He stopped thinking when he was thrown off his Kaduu as the creature tripped over the root of a tree. Trace caught Daylar still running from the other rider in the corner of his eye just before he came into contact with the ground.

THUMP!

Trace's head hurt, he had hit the ground and lay there. He heard the galloping steps of a Kaduu slow to a halt near him. He couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. Before he could get a look at his attacker walking toward him, he blacked out……

__

'Daylar… Did you escape? What's going on? Why did they call you a Jedi? Where am I? Who attacked us?

'Daylar…..? Have we been captured? Or am I dead? No, I can't be dead! This can't be it!

'I'm not dead! I'm just…. Sleeping'

'Yeah, that's it….. Sleeping.'

'Sombody wake me up, I want to know where I am….'

'Daylar?……."

****

Chapter 6 : Captured!

__

'Daylar are you there? Have we been captured?'

His vision returned gradually to him. He made out the outline of a Gungan.

"Daylar? Is that you?"

It was not Daylar, this Gungan was taller, darker. He was a shade of grey, like Tarpals. He was much taller than any Gungans he had seen before, taller than Daylar. He looked more muscular as well, and had a more, 'darker' feeling about him. He spoke.

"So youssa awaken now!"

Trace stood up, still wondering where Daylar was. So far their mission wasn't going well. He looked again at the Gungan before him.

"Who are you?" Trace asked. "And where is Daylar?"

"Meesa askin da questions here!" The Gungan snapped back in a deep voice, and Trace felt a sharp pain in his back administered by another Gungan with and Electro-pole. 'He must be important' Trace thought, 'This must be Trode-Yulad'

"You're Trode-Yulad aren't you?" Trace asked.

"Indeed meesa is," Trode replied, "And whoosa bein you?"

"I'm Trace Kyshad, Jedi Knight and friend of……" Another shock from the guard.

"Meesa just wantin youssa name." Trode spoke again. "Nuthin more…"

Trode walked toward the guard. Trace heard the sound of a door closing soon after. He turned around to see a cell door. He was imprisoned. 

'Where the hell is Daylar?' He asked himself. There was no sign of his companion. He searched for a way out, but there was none. He was not going anywhere fast.

'Okay, let's recap' Trace thought, 'I'm riding…. Badly, on a Kaduu. All of a sudden, two guards, belonging to Trode, attack us. One of them utters something about following the Jedi, which is Daylar, which can't be right. Then I fall off my Kaduu and then wake up here, which means Daylar is either here, or he escaped.' Trace stopped. 'Wait a minute, my Lightsabre!'

Trace reached for his belt, and felt his Lightsabre still attached. How could Trode have not removed his weapons? Now he could easily escape. He ignited his blade and made a charge at the cell door, and was instantly thrown back against the wall by some kind of energy field.

"What the?" Trace wondered. "Why didn't that work?"

He walked up to the field and poked it with his hand, it fizzed and sent a shock through his spine.

"OOWW!"

He recovered from the shock. He was really stuck. No ways out, no sign of Daylar, and no hope of any rescue.

"DAMN!" He exclaimed, and sank to the floor. He was going to rot in this cell forever because of his clumsiness. 'And I thought Jar Jar was the clumsy one around here' He thought, 'At least he didn't get captured by Tr…'

The sudden opening of the cell door interrupted him, a guard appeared, holding an orange coloured Gungan and through him in the cell. The Gungan fell to the floor. Trace instantly recognised the Gungan.

"Jar Jar?" Trace began.

"Erm…. Hi?" Jar Jar tried to smile.

****

Chapter 7 : One with the Force

"What are you doing here?" Trace wondered.

"Meesa kinda…… was just walkin around lookin for somthin when all of da suddn, meesa get powed on the head – Maxi big headache – and den meesa bein here." Jar Jar explained. "Where issen Daylar?"

"Good question, I haven't seen him since we encountered those two riders who…"

"RIDER'S? IN DA SWAMP?" Jar Jar panicked. "AH… WE MUSTA TELL BIG BOSS NASS ABOUT DIS!!!! OTOH GUNGA GONNA BE IN MAXI-TROUBLE IF WEESA NO WARN DEM ABOUT THIS! WEESA GONNA HAVE TO ESCAPE, TRACE! WEESA GONNA HAVE TO ESCAPE!"

Trace tried to calm the hysterical Gungan down, but Jar Jar was in a state of panic. 

"Listen! We can't do anything because we're stick in this cell." Trace explained.

Jar Jar calmed down, and looked down at the ground. "Meesa no liken it here!" He complained. "Meesa wanna be goin home!"

"You were banished, remember?" Trace reminded him. The Gungan signed. "Anyway, why is Otoh Gunga in such big trouble if Trode's riders are in the swamp?"

"Dissen bein bombad becos Trode no movin towards Otoh Gunga for a longo time." Jar Jar told him, "If Trode's rida's in da Swamp, den he mussen be getin ready to attack Otoh Gunga!" 

A sickening tug wrenched Trace's stomach, He must get this information to Boss Nass, but there was no way to escape. They were going nowhere.

__

'What about Daylar? Where is he? He must have escaped……'

Something still bothered Trace

__

'The riders called Daylar a Jedi, but that's not possible.'

'…Or is it?'

"Jar Jar," Trace asked, "Is Daylar the most skilled warrior in the Gungan army?"

"Heesa maxi-Bombad!" Jar Jar told him, "Heesa fasta dan any oda Gungan meesa seen!"

"Why do you suppose this is?"

"Meesa no know…. Maybe heesa a Jedi liken you" Jar Jar smiled, but Trace was still thinking.

__

'If I could just ask him…….'

'If he was here…'

Trace thought, IF Daylar was a Jedi, or could use the Force, Trace could be able to contact him. It was a longshot, but it could work. 

"Jar Jar, I need you to be very, VERY quiet" Trace told the Gungan.

He concentrated on his message, what to say. A location, but where were they?, A name, but whose? Maybe he could warn them of Trode's attack, or was it too late? It was worth a try.

__

"Daylar…..can you here me?"

No reply

"_Daylar Hylo, You must listen to me….."_

A faint sound filled Trace's head. It was a voice, but he could not understand it. He called again.

_"Daylar?"_

"Trace? Wassa goin on?"

It had worked…

****

Chapter 8 : Thought to thought

__

"Daylar, can you hear me?"

"Yes… Meesa hear you Trace……but meesa no unda stand how"

"I think I know, but first I need to know where you are"

"Meesa been caught by Trode….Meesa in a cell"

This was news to Trace, Daylar must be close by.

__

"Listen Daylar, we are also prisoners of Trode…"

"We?"

"Jar Jar has been captured along with me…"

A long silence

__

"Daylar?"

"Yes?"

"We must tell Boss Nass of the attacking riders!"

"Weesa stuck in da prison, how weesa escape?"

"We must find a way to escape, do you still have your weapons?"

"No, meesa weapons taken by Trode"

"Hmmm, I still have my lightsabre, but I can't use it. There's some kind of field in my way of the door."

"Meesa gonna wait until da Guard lookin in here, den meesa gonna escape…"

"Are you sure that's wise? You might be caught again"

"Meesa skilled warrior… meesa manage."

'You're more than that, you a Jedi…..'

__

"Trace?"

"Yes?"

"Yousa still there?"  
"Yes, Why would Trode keep us in different cells and leave you alone?"

"erm…… well…… meesa…"

Silence….

__

"Daylar….."

"Daylar!"

"What happened?"

No reply

"Damn!" Trace cursed, "I lost him"

Jar Jar looked at Trace, he had been examining a small panel beside the door in the other side of the field while the two were talking. He pointed out his discovery to Trace.

"Wassa dat?" Jar Jar asked, "Yousa tinken it mighten be da Boomer gate switch?"

"It could be, but we can't reach it." Trace explained to Jar Jar, who wasn't impressed.

"Youssa Jedi no? Youssa no use da…. 'Force?' to reach it?"

Trace had the feeling Jar Jar knew something he didn't

"You do you know about the Force?" He asked. "I haven't told you I'm even a Jedi, how do you know what a Jedi is?"

Jar Jar looked at Trace, and sighed, "Weesa know more dan youssa tink. Long ago, way back when da Naboo and da Gungans were at war, weesa noticed som of da soldiers could run fasta and move quicka dan oda soldiers. Weesa no know what dae were, but weesa happy to be havin these soldiers."

"They were Jedi?" Trace was confused. "But how do you know they were called 'Jedi'?"

"Weesa no know, dissen was long ago, but when youssa came to us, some of da Gungans, da ones who where da sons of da sons of dese Soldiers, began to be all liken dose Bombad soldiers and all fasta and quicka. Weesa know dae Jedi because youssa told us"

****

Chapter 9 : Daylar's escape

"What do you mean 'I told you'?" Trace was still confused, "I never met these soldiers."

"Youssa tellin da Gungans about da Jedi Knights on da world above, weesa neva met one but youssa told us what a Jedi was, and dat you wish youssa was one." Jar Jar continued his story, "Word got around about dese Jedi, and weesa found out dat da Soldiers had da same powers youssa had said Jedi have."

'…Faster reflexes, the ability to see things before they happen…'

It was all beginning to make some kind of sense. Daylar must have been the descendant of one of the Jedi Soldiers, and must have begun to feel his connection with the Force when Trace first arrived at Otoh Gunga. He didn't even know he was a Jedi then, but the Gungans could sense it. How many others possessed Daylar's powers? Trace stopped thinking for a moment, and then tried to remember how this conversation started.

"I may be a Jedi, but not a very good one." Trace explained, "There's no way I can move the control panel"

Jar Jar sat back and sighed. "Den weesa gonna die here!" He wimpered.

Trace wasn't listening, 'Gungan Jedi'? He thought, 'If there are Gungan Jedi then……'

"Uh oh…" Trace spoke. "This isn't good at all!"

'Dark Jedi! What if these Gungans fell to the Dark side?' He asked himself. 'What if Daylar fell to the Dark side' He stopped. A dangerous thought crossed his mind. 'What if Trode-Yulad is a Dark Jedi?'

"NO!" Trace shouted, "That can't be true….."

But Trace could already sense it. The Dark side may have been hard to see, but he could sense the darkness and hate when he first met Trode. This also explained why they wanted Daylar, maybe Trode was trying to turn him to the Dark side? But then, why not Trace? 'I'm a Jedi,' He thought, 'does no one here know that except Jar Jar? Okay I'm not a very good Jedi, but I'm still one anyway…'

"My head hurts…' Trace complained.

'My Lightsabre,' Trace thought, ' why do I still have my Lightsabre? Wouldn't Trode Yulad know what it was and take it from me, knowing that I'm a Jedi?'

BOOM!

A violent explosion interrupted his thinking. A loud rumble followed by the shouting of Guards echoed outside. What was going on now? Jar Jar was in a state of panic.

"AAAHHH," He screamed, "Weesa goona die! Weesa gonna die!"

Trace stood up, igniting his Lightsabre, "Stay down Jar Jar!" He ordered.

The Door burst open, Daylar appeared and deactivated the energy field holding the two in.

"Weesa needin to beesa runnin now!" He shouted, "Weesa go!"

Trace grabbed Jar Jar who was cowering in the corner and pulled him to his feet. The frightened Gungan followed Trace out the door and into the hallway. Daylar leaded them, Guards lay scattered around the floor, some dead, some unconscious. Jar Jar closed his eyes and grabbed onto Trace, who tried to fight off the cowering Gungan. Daylar lead them to a large door that showed no signs of opening. 

"Weesa stuck now!" Jar Jar shouted, "Weesa gonna go backin to da prison!"

"Quiet Binksss!" Daylar ordered, as he searched around for an opening mechanism. "Holden dis!"

Trace was surprised when Daylar through him his Electro-pole. He grabbed it and held it, puzzled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Meesa needin spare hand here," As he opened up another panel beside the door, fiddling with the wires.

Two guards ran up to them. "Hey Youssa! Stoppa there!" They ordered

"Ah cr*p!" Trace exclaimed, unable to reach his Lightsabre (His hands full), He poised the Electro-pole ready to attack. "Do you feel lucky?" He asked them.

****

Chapter 10 : The Dark side

The two guards looked confused, and prepared to fight. Trace was worried, he never fought with Gungan weapons before, 'Give me a Lightsabre any day!'. This was not going to be easy.

"Daylar, hurry up with the door!" Trace shouted. Jar Jar remained beside Daylar, jabbering at him to hurry up.

The left guard charged at Trace, and prepared to strike with his weapon. Trace blocked it, and span round to hit the Gungan high. The guard was prepared for his and ducked to stab Trace in the legs. Trace leapt into the air and landed beside Daylar.

"Come on!" He shouted. "Get that door open!"

He ran back into the fight and swung the Electro-pole towards the first guard, successfully throwing him backward towards the other guard, who stepped out the way. "Ho ho, meesa gonna paste youssa now!" The other guard threatened, and lunged toward Trace. Raising his hand, Trace concentrated the Force to throw the Gungan back, and succeeded. The Gungan was pushed back towards the wall with a painful crunch and fell to the ground. Daylar pulled out the wires in the panel and the door began to open.

"YES!" He shouted, "Come on, dissen way!"

Trace followed the two Gungans before the guards could recover and ran out into the forest. It was night.

"Come on, weesa best be warnin Boss Nass about dis!" Daylar commanded.

"Where youssa tink youssa goin?" came a voice. It was Trode-Yulad.

"Youssa!" Jar Jar panicked. Trode ignited a Lightsabre from his cloak. Daylar was surprised at this action, but Trace could only think about one thing.

"You two run back to Otoh Gunga, I'll take care of Trode!" Trace spoke in a worried tone.

"Wassa?" Daylar exploded, "Youssa get pasted liken dat!"

Trace threw Daylar his Electro-pole and pulled out his Lightsabre. "You don't have one of these, you'll be killed." Trace explained.

Daylar wasn't going to argue, he had to get back to warn the Boss, he gave Trace a worried look and then ran off into the distance, followed by Jar Jar. Trode spoke in a menacing tone. 

"Youssa fool to tink youssa can beat me!"

"Bring it on!" Trace taunted, still aware that Trode was bigger, stronger, and possibly faster than he was. "I am a Jedi like my Father, and I am wise in the ways of the Force!"

Trode was not impressed.

"AAAAArrrrrggg!!!!" Trode grunted, as he charged Trace with his Lightsabre held high to strike. Trace stepped out of the way and swung his sabre to hit Trode's chest. His attack was blocked, and Trode kicked Trace into a bush, laughing. "Youssa pathetic goo!" Trode taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Trace replied.

The two warriors past fury of hit after hit to each other, and successfully blocked all attacks made by the their opponent. Trace was getting tired, but realised that while they were fighting, they were getting closer to the edge of a cliff, decorated by a beautiful waterfall that fell into the mist. Trode didn't realise this, too blinded by his attacks toward Trace. Trace swung his sabre toward Trode's legs, who blocked the attack. His chest was now unprotected, and Trace delivered a swift kick knocking him backwards nearer the edge of the cliff face. 

"Youssa too late!" Trode shouted, "Weesa gonna paste all da Gungans in Otoh Gunga! Desa weak! Weesa muste attack da Naboo liken we did longo ago!"

"You're a psycho you know that?" Trace replied. "Wars do not make one great! The Naboo are peacful people! As are the Gungans!"

"gggrraaaAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" Trode lunged at Trace, and knocked his Lightsabre from his grip. Trace got up, thinking what to do next. 

"Youssa gonna be PASTED!" Trode cried out. Rasing his Sabre in a victory pose.

"Not today!" Trace ran a Trode, shoving the massive Gungan over the edge of the cliff. Trode grabbed Trace's arm, and pulled him down with him. Trace felt himself falling………. And falling…….

And falling…


End file.
